Ich Liebe Dich
by ViriH
Summary: Mi primer dia de clases, No fue nada del otro mundo, clases, Alice peleando con Edward y amenazando a Emmett, nop nada del otro mundo. Todos Humanos CAP 3 UP!
1. Reencuentro

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

¿Como estan?

Se que deberia estar actualizando otro fic que tengo olvidado por ahí, pero tenia esta idea rondandome por la cabeza y aquí esta!

Bueno esta es mi primera historia que escribo de Twilight, espero que sea de su agrado n.n

Si les gusta me lo hacen saber, ¿sip? , hasi sabre si le sigo o hasta aquí quedo n.n

Ahora un par de aclaraciones:

Twilight no me pertenece todo esto es gracias a: **Stephenie Meyer**

yo solo tome prestados a sus personajes un ratitio para hacer esta historia n.n

**Y ahora sin más, los dejo para que lean.**

-¿Hija llevas la lista?-

-Si mamá, ¡ya voy!- mencione saliendo de la casa, con la lista del mandado en la boca mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Yap ,¿ vamos a ir a Walt Mart o a otro lado? –hablé gadeando ya que al correr para llegar al auto me tropece, por suerte no me cai, este dia sera de buena suerte para mi.

-Walt Mart, hum … sabes no terminamos la conversacion de la mañana…-

-cofcof O.O … si ma' la terminamos-

-Noo… vamos dime ¿ tienes novio?-

-Mamá la vista al frente o nos vamos a estrellar – dije en un intento en vano por que dejara ese tema, no tengo novio y la verdad asi estoy bien pero mi madre no me cree , ademas ¿Que chico en su sano juicio quiere salir con una chica que tiene dos pies izquierdos? Oh si por sierto no me eh presentado, Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta mas Bella, tengo estatura promedio, de cabello largo hasta la cintura color café, mi cuerpo pues no soy muy agraciada pero estoy feliz con mi complexion, y lo que más me gusta de mi: mis ojos, de color café chocolate

-Hija, ¿hija?-

-Eh, perdón ¿Que decias? –

-Nada, que ya llegamos- Y ella es mi madre Renne Dwyer alta, con el pelo y ojos castaños y de piel clara. Ah decir verdad me parezco mucho a ella, solo que ella tiene el cabello corto y se le nota un poco más la edad.

**Dentro de Walt Mart**

-Vamos por el champú, ¿Que tal este que huele a kiwi? –

-¿Puedo llevar este que huele a fresas?- Mire a mi madre con ojitos del gato de Shrek

-Esta…-

-¿Renne?- Mi mamá y yo curiosas volteamos a la dirección de donde provenía la otra voz

-¿Si?

-¿Renne Dwayer? – Insistió la otra voz, pero mi madre ya no se mostraba confundida al contrario parecía muy sorprendida, ¿ok? Ahora yo era la confundida .

-¿Esme Evenson?-

-¡Renne!- Grito la señora que respondía al nombre de Esme

-¡Esme!- Y al unisonó grito mi madre, mientras ambas se daban un abrazo

-Que gusto volver a verte, mírate nada mas no has cambiado nada desde la preparatoria-

-Hay Renne…- y mas bla bla bla ¿ok? Esta es un típico encuentro de compañeras de la escuela… ok bueno en lo que se cuentan como les fue en la vida, yo echare el champú al carrito jojojo… espera no alcanzo la repisa ¬.¬ odio mi estatura… pero que…

-Toma- O.O ¡me muero! ¡Que chico mas guapo! De tez blanca, cabello cobrizo desordenado, ojos de un verde esmeralda, nariz recta y labios carnosos, sonreí nerviosa hasta que su voz me hizo aterrizar en la realidad

-¿Este era el que intentabas alcanzar?- Oh Dios si yo creía que su rostro era perfecto, su voz aterciopelada casi hace que me derrita, ¿OK? Bella concéntrate respira, oh creerá que estas loca ¡dile algo!

-Si, muchas gracias-

-_Eddie,_ déjala que respire, o harás que hiperventile jajaja- Se me olvido que estábamos en una tienda… a unos metros de mi madre…genial ¬.¬

-Emmett, cállate y no me vuelvas a llamar _Eddie_-

-Emmett, Edward, compórtense, ¿Que pensara Renne? Ah sí, Renne, ellos son mis hijos, el mayor Emmett y Edward- El primero y el mayor de todos era en extremo musculoso, sus ojos eran grises, su cabello era negro y rizado, que mostraba una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro que a la vez mostraba unos tiernos hoyuelos.

- Por cierto chicos ¿Donde esta su hermana?-

-Sección de ropa- hablaron los dos al unisonó -Esa Alice… - Mencionaron los dos hermanos y su progenitora moviendo la cabeza en negación.

-Mucho gusto chicos, yo soy Renne y ella mi hija Isabella-

-Bella- corregí a mi madre al momento que extendía la mano a los dos jóvenes.

-Bella, Ella es Esme, éramos inseparables en la preparatoria-

-Bueno ¿Que les parece si vamos a tomar algo? Y asi me cuentas que haces aquí en Forks, crei que vivías en Phonex.

- Mamá voy a buscar a la duende, no tardo,

-Te acompaño Emmett, si esta en la sección de ropa lo mas seguro es que la traigamos cargando-

-Sera mejor que nos adelantemos a pagar, tomara tiempo antes de que vuelvan- Menciono Esme

**Cefeé Express **

-¿Qué hacen aquí en Froks? – Hablo Esme tomando un sorbo de su café descafeinado

-Pues… nos mudamos por que tuve problemas con Phil mi esposo y regresamos a Forks- Contesto mi mamá con simpleza a lo que Esme se quedo un poco sorprendida

-¿No te habías casado con Charlie?-

-Si, pero nos separamos hace ya mucho y yo me quede con Bella, pero como hubo problemas Charlie dijo que nos viniéramos con él, por si acaso-

-Oh pues, de todas formas cualquier problema nos puedes llamar a mi o a Carlisle…-

-¡Carlisle! ¿Te casaste con él? Esme Cullen, quien lo hubiera pensado, si en la preparatoria estabas loca por él y él ni siquiera te hacia el mínimo caso, ya se me hacia que tu hijo Edward le da cierto aire-

-Hablando de mis hijos (suspiro)-

-Emmett ¡bájame ya!, ¡mugre oso!- Me quede muda, venia entrando Emmett y Edward con una ¿niña? Bueno más bien Emmett la cargaba, mientras que la "niña "pataleaba y gritaba, por suerte el café estaba solo, bueno con nosotros y la cajera, si no esto hubiera sido una escena.

-¡Mamá! Dile al gran oso que me baje-

-_Emmie _baja a tu hermana-

-Gracias, _Emmie ¬¬ - _

-Renne, Bella, ella es mi hija Alice, la melliza de Edward y la menor de todos-

-¡Kya! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mary Alice Cullen, tengo 17 años, me gusta comprar, ¡algún día seré una diseñadora famosa! ¡y Bella y yo nos haremos grandes amigas! – Terminando de decir esto fue conmigo y me dio un abrazo, al cual yo solo me quede en shock y mirando a mi madre, como manera de pedir ayuda

-Alice, creo que a tu nueva "mejor amiga" le asusta que hagas eso- Menciono Edward a lo que inmediatamente Alice me vio y me sonrió de una manera avergonzada.

-_Gracias- _Fue lo único que pude susurrarle a Edward después de eso.

Tenemos una semana en Forks y la verdad hasta ahora este ha sido el día más raro,

1.- No me caí en todo el día, solo me tropecé.

2.- Conocí al chico mas guapo que jamás hubiera imaginado

3.-Mi madre vio a una antigua amiga de la escuela

Y

4.- Hice una "nueva amiga"

**Yo!!**

**Bueno ya saben si les gusto me lo hacen saber por medio de un RR**

**¿Sip?**

**Bueno nos leemos!!**

**Bye bye!**


	2. Mi primer dia de clases

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

¿Como están?

Se que debería estar actualizando otro fic que tengo olvidado por ahí, pero tenia esta idea rondándome por la cabeza y aquí esta!

Lamento mucho la tardanza de este capi, pero sinceramente no eh tenido inspiración, de verdad,

Espero que acepten mis disculpas, y la verdad quise tener este capi aquí, porque me arrastran de vacaciones ¬¬ enserio la gente se emociona por salir, pero yo no quiero ir x3

Neh ya no los aburro más con mis tonterías, aquí tienen el capi n.n

Si les gusta me lo hacen saber, ¿sip?

Ahora un par de aclaraciones:

Twilight no me pertenece todo esto es gracias a: **Stephenie Meyer**

yo solo tome prestados a sus personajes un ratitio para hacer esta historia n.n

**Y ahora sin más, los dejo para que lean.**

**LUNES**

-Mi primer día de clases en Forks, bueno no creo que hoy sea tan raro como el viernes en Walt Mart, ¿Por qué todos los días llueve aquí? No tengo auto y me mojo, ¿Porque el agua esta mojada? Además hace frio, el aire esta frio, y la escuela esta lejos ¬¬ y… mejor debería dejar de quejarme ya apresurar el paso.

-Llegue! No tan mojada pero… ¡llegue! Bueno veamos… mi primera clase es…-

-¿Bella? ¡Bellaaaa! ¿Cómo estas?- Un duendecillo oh es Alice… ¡Alice! O.O llego gritando mi nombre y tecleándome .

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? El mío estuvo algo aburrido, bueno no mucho le jugué unas bromas a Emmett jojojo y a Edward-

-Hola, bien, regular, no pensé que te gustara jugarle bromas a tus hermanos- Hable mientras me ponía de pie, Genial, todo el mundo nos esta mirando ¿Por qué? A mi no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

-Wau al ser nueva llamas mucho la atención-

-¿Disculpa? Yo iba muy bien sin ser vista hasta que llegaste tu gritando como maniaca!- Creo que me pase, no debí gritarle, oh no me esta poniendo ojitos de perro regañado, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

-Oye perdona, no fue mi intención gritarte- Baje mi cabeza arrepentida, era nueva aquí en la escuela, en la ciudad y ella es la única que me habló, bueno por parte de que nuestras madres se conocen, pero me dijo "amiga" y así le pago u.u

-¡No hay problema! ¡Descuida!- Creo que ya me perdono O.O

-Gracias-

-¿Dime que clase te toca?

-Mmm… lectura, con el Sr. Mason-

-Huum ¡que mal! No nos toca juntas, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, gracias estoy bien-

-Bueno entonces me voy, haber si tenemos una clase juntas!, Suerte!- Dicho y echo salió corriendo en dirección contraria, vaya!, corre rápido.

También me dirigí al aula que me tocaba, no paso nada del otro mundo nos dio una lista de libros que teníamos que leer, resultaría fácil, ya había leído así que no seria problema.

De ahí me dirigí a Historia, Español y Trigonometría, saliendo de esta clase me encontré con ¿Emmett?

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?- Rió mostrando sus hoyuelos

-Bien, gracias-

-¿Me acompañas a la cafetería? De seguro ahí están mis hermanos -

-Si- Conteste sin dudar en definitiva extrañaba a Alice y momento dijo hermanos… ¡el joven que parecía un dios griego es su hermano! Me había olvidado de eso, calma, calma o hiperventilaras, bueno dijo hermanos ¡Alice!

-¡Bella! ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?-

-Bien, muy común jeje-

-Ya vez, ella por ser nueva no le van a pasar cosas raras como tú creías- Hablo una voz aterciopelada, kyaa! X3, bueno, bueno, respira.

-Si puede pasar! Yo lo eh visto! Y si pasa- Defendía Alice que anteriormente estaba dando saltitos en su asiento y ahora le sacaba la lengua a su mellizo.

-No empieces duende-

-No te metas gran oso pardo- Volteaba hacia Emmett con sus brazos en forma de jarra y sacando su lengua

-Ya les he dicho que si veo el futuro, en ocasiones pero lo veo, yo no digo nada de que Edward diga, jura y perjura que lee mentes ¬¬-

-Loca, no digo que leo si no que es predecible lo que la gente piensa-

-Duende, tenías que ser-

Ok, esta conversación me esta empezando a asustar y a divertir, es que verlos discutir es algo sumamente entretenido.

-Si sigues a tu querido Jeep le sucederá algo malo-

-Nooo mi bebe no, ya tu ganas, tu tienes la razón, vez el futuro, pero por favor no le hagas nada a mi bebe-

-Es increíble que caigas con eso Emmett ¬¬-

-Es que ella es mala, y es mejor no hacerla enojar-

-Así es _Eddie_, no me molestes o sufrirás a la ira de Mary Alice Cullen muajaja!!!-

- ¬¬ -

-O.O-

-¿Alguien sabe donde queda el salón de biología? – Increíble, se olvidaron de mi, aunque si no decía algo Alice probablemente terminaría lanzando su charola de comida a alguno de sus dos queridos hermanos.

-Si, vamos, te acompaño, yo también voy a esa clase- ¿Qué! De los tres, precisamente a él O.O

-Lamento lo de la cafetería, no queríamos asustarte-

-Descuida, fue… entretenido jejeje-

-Jajaja, si, creo que si-

-Llegamos, me voy a mi lugar, si quieres saliendo, te acompaño-

-Si, gracias- Lo vi que se sentó en una banca para dos personas, bueno en esta clase compartiré mesa con alguien mas.

-Buenos días señorita…Swan, Soy el Prof. Banner, bienvenida a Forks- Wau! es el único que se presento así O.O y no me dijo que me presentara, este profe me caerá bien jojojo-

-Siéntese en ese lugar vacio, junto al joven Cullen-

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la mesa indicada

-Hola, de nuevo- Me voltio a ver con una risa juguetona en su rostro – Mi nombre es Edward Cullen-

-Jajaja, mucho gusto Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos me dicen Bella- Le seguí el juego, es que quien no se negaría.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases, recogí mis libros, mi compañero ya se había ido, al parecer se le olvido que tenía que esperarme…

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Hmp… -No creo que no se olvido, estaba recargado en la pared contraria del aula

-Bien, conocí a un joven, es amable, aunque en ocasiones raro, estuvo hablando, más bien, insultando al microscopio, aunque debo admitir que me divertí-

-¿Te ríes de mis desgracias?- Hablo con tono de fingida indignación

-¿Yooo? No para nada-

-Oh bueno n.n-

-Jajaja-

-Ey! Vamos tortugas! Que se me esta esponjando el cabello!- Grito Alice desde el costado de un Volvo plateado, y enseguida Emmett sosteniendo una Sombrilla [1]

-Bueno, me despides de ellos, nos vemos mañana-

Me ponía mi gorro, ya que si en la mañana estaba lloviznando ahorita esta lloviendo, y lo que menos quería era empaparme, di unos dos pasos cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo izquierdo obligándome a detenerme y girarme.

-¿A dónde vas? Tu vienes con nosotros- Se ponía junto a mi mientras sostenía una sombrilla, y nos cubría a ambos de la lluvia.

-No esta bien, no quiero incomodar, además no vivo muy lejos-

-¡Bella! Mueve tu trasero para acá, vamos, me mojo, y me esponjo!-

Ambos avanzamos con paso veloz al auto, claro aunque yo trataba de no resbalarme, que vergüenza seria caerme ahorita.

Adentro del auto, Edward conduce muy rápido, al principio me asuste un poco, pero al poco rato me relaje, al parecer sus hermanos ya se habían acostumbrado, a su forma de manejar.

-Gracias, por traerme- Mencione una vez estuvimos frente a la entrada de mi casa.

-Ya vez, para eso son los amigos- Hablo Alice mientras jugando me sacaba la lengua.

-Nos vemos Bells-

-Mañana volvemos a pasar por ti, así que te levantas temprano-

-Duende, sigue tu propio consejo, ¿no?

- ¬¬ -

Me volví a despedir con la mano y camine hacia la puerta, resbalándome dos veces en el camino.

-Ya llegue!-

-¿Como te fue, hija?- Pregunto abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Bien, vi a los Cullen, de hecho me trajeron, y dicen que mañana pasan por mí para llevarme a la escuela-

-Oh que bueno, así ya no te mojaras tanto, bueno ve a secarte que ya va a estar la comida-

-O.O-

-Calma, no se quemo, ni tampoco es un invento-

-uff-

-hey!-

Corrí escaleras arriba para que no me alcanzara el trapo que traía en las manos.

Bueno, después de todo hoy no fue un día tan raro.

Hoy me dormiré temprano para no quedarme dormida, tal como me dijo… amenazo Alice.

_[1] __el término sombrilla es utilizado para referirse indistintamente tanto a paraguas como a quitasoles._

**Yo!!**

**Muchas gracias por los RR **

**Se que son 3 pero aun así les agradezco, y a las personas que leyeron y no dejaron RR por ustedes aquí esta n.n**

**Alejandra de Cullen.- Sip significa "Te Amo" yo no estudie idiomas pero fue el nombre de la rondalla de la secundaria en la que estuve y me encanto x3 aunque todavía no se bien si es el titulo adecuado para el fic**

**veronick.- See, me reí cuando me imagine la escena jojojo es que es Emmett! xD**

**mandiee isabelle vulturi mOre .- Que bueno que te guste n.n se hace lo que se puede, claro pasare a leer n.n**

**Muchas gracias a ustedes chicas, les agradezco n.n**

**Bueno ya saben si les gusto me lo hacen saber por medio de un RR**

**¿Sip?**

**Bueno nos leemos!!**

**Bye bye!**


	3. El chico nuevo

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno antes que nada…FELIZ NAVIDAD (atrasado jeje) y Feliz Año nuevo! (atrasado también jejeje) **

**Que todos sus sueños e ilusiones se cumplan en este año n.n**

**Ahora si….**

**Discúlpenme! Se que no tengo palabras para no haber actualizado en más de 6 meses, pero entre a otro semestre en la prepa y también hago mi servicio social, así que de 7 a 7 estoy fuera de casa, y llego solo a hacer tarea, cenar y dormir, y la rutina otra vez, y pues espero que mis disculpas sean aceptadas T.T **

**Unas aclaraciones:**

**-************- cambio de escena**

**(N/A: Nota de la autora) Ósea mis metidas de cuchara XD**

_**Y si se fijan solo Emmett le dice "duende" a Alice ;)**_

**Las negritas también son para malos efectos de sonido XD**

_**Ahora si, disfruten la lectura**_

* * *

**MIERCOLES**

-Hija, buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? Ya esta tu desayuno-

-Bien (bostezo)- Mal, anoche no dormí, me sentía mal T.T

-A mi no me engañas Isabella, ¿Te sientes mal?-

-Un poco, pero creo que es por el clima, no te preocupes, lo que no me mata me hace más fuerte… espero…jejeje-

- Buenos días-

-Papá, hola-

-Hola, Charlie-

-Hey, Bells, no crees que es algo tarde, faltan 15 min, para que entres a la escuela- ¡QUE! 15 y a pata (**N/A: **caminando XD, esqe no me resistí) no la armo T.T

-Hija, creo que tus amigos, ya no pasaron-

-Bueno me voy, ¡nos vemos!- ¿ok? Si me apresuro, si llego, haber lista mental, libros, cuadernos, tareas, celular, llaves, dinero, impermeable; Si esta todo.

* * *

-¿Reneé?-

-Los hermanos Cullen iban a pasar por ella, para que no se mojara, resbalara, matara, cuando fuera a la escuela, al menos eso me dijo ayer-

-¿Qué tal si le adelantamos su regalo de navidad? –

* * *

-Duende si te hubieras levantado más temprano, iríamos con buen tiempo a la escuela ¬¬-

-Hay! Ya! Cuantas veces tendré que decir perdón- Puse mi mejor carita de perro regañado

-Sabes que esa cara no funciona, ¿verdad?-

-Miren hay va Bells-

* * *

Apenas pise la banqueta de la calle y vi un volvo, plateado cruzar la esquina a toda velocidad. ¿Se detendrá, verdad?.

-Hola, Bells, lamentamos venir tan tarde, pero, Alice no siguió su propio consejo, anoche.- Hiperventilare si Edward sigue sonriendo así, ok ok calma.

-Vamos! Sube que te vas a empapar!- Grito Emmett desde el asiento trasero, y junto a el estaba Alice, muy… ¿calmada? –

-Ok, gracias n.n- Hable ya estando dentro del auto. -

-¡Ya te ibas! ¡Y sin esperarnos!- Grito Emmett desde la parte trasera del auto, mientras movía sus brazos de un lado a otro en el aire.

-Yo…yo… em…no…es que vi que ya era un poco tarde y Salí a esperarlos jejeje-

-Oh! Bueno, lamentamos el retraso, pero te acuerdas lo que dijo ayer duende

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Gracias, por traerme- Mencione una vez estuvimos frente a la entrada de mi casa._

_-Ya vez, para eso son los amigos- Hablo Alice mientras jugando me sacaba la lengua._

_-Nos vemos Bells-_

_-Mañana volvemos a pasar por ti, así que te levantas temprano-_

_-Duende, sigue tu propio consejo, ¿no?_

_- ¬¬ -_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Ahh… -

-No te hagas, si te acuerdas… bueno, duende ¡no se levanto!-

Mi vista se fijo en Alice, la cual tenia la cabeza gacha, y sus manos descansaban en su rodillas, pobre se ha de sentir mal.

-Alice, no te preocupes, porque la verdad me acabo de levantar también, pensé que ya habían pasado, o que seguían esperando jejeje.-¡Genial! ¡Me salió una mentira!

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto un tanto apenada –Oh bueno!, ¡ya vez Emmett a todo el mundo le pasa!

-Nop, solo a ti-

-¡Y tu que!-

-¿Yo?- Creo que aquí viene la pelea matutina.

-Gracias, por hacer que Alice no se sintiera tan culpable.-

-Hmp, de nada n.n-

-Pero me gusto el momento de quietud.-

* * *

-Bells que te toca a la primera- Pregunto Alice una vez dentro del instituto.

-Química- (**N/A: **no me acuerdo si en el libro llevan química, pero ps ya la puse aqi jeje)

-¡Porque no nos toca una clase juntas! T.T –

-Ya veras que nos tocara una, bueno, los veo más al rato, ¿va? El laboratorio esta lejos XD-

-Bells, esta al doblar en ese pasillo a la derecha-

-O.O…ammm… ¿enserio?....

_**TRIIIIIII**_

-Bueno me voy- Salí corriendo pero al dar la vuelta casi m resbaló, que oso, ¿que pensaran los Cullen?

* * *

-_Eddie_, será seguro dejarla en un laboratorio de química, ¿sola?-

-Por ultima vez Emmett deja de decirme "Eddie" y si, no es una niña, el echo de que casi se mate al caminar, no significa que no sea diestra con las manos.-

-(Voz picara)¿ Como sabes eso pequeño _Eddie?-_

-Dios sentía la sangre juntarse en mi cara, tonto Emmett, ahora va a pensar que tengo algo con Bella, necesito algo para distraerlo, quizás Alice me ayude-

-¿Oye y Alice?-

-Pues…¡Duende ha desaparecido!-

* * *

-¡Oh dios! ¡La pequeña desapareció! ¿Qué aremos? ¿Qué le diré a nuestros padres? ¡Ya se¡ Edward la mato y escondió su cuerpo en una bodega.-

-Emmett, creo que ya entro a clases¬¬ - ¡Porque! ¡¿Por qué un hermano así?! T.T

-Oh, bueno, te veo luego hermano.-

-Uff…sabes… ¿Dónde esta?-

-Joven, pase a clase que la campana ya sonó.- T.T y siempre me llaman la atención a mi T.T

* * *

-¡Bella!-¡ Hmp, reconozco esa voz, es de Ángela!

-Hola, pensé que estaría sola esta clase-

-Nah te seguiré jojo-

-Muy bien jóvenes, soy el profesor Eliseo…-Fue interrumpido, por un joven que pedía permiso para entrar al aula. De estatura media, un poco bajo y algo robusto, pocas pecas, mirada fuerte.

-Buenos días, soy nuevo y…

-Pasa, dame tu nombre.-

-Esteban King.-

-Joven King tome asiento, bien en lo que estaba antes de que me interrumpieran necesito que para empezar, hagan equipos, ¿oh los formo yo?-

-NO! NOSOTROS!- Grito toda la clase en unisonó

-Bueno…¿Qué esperan! Equipos máximo 5 personas-

-¿Bella?-

-Si, faltan 3 mas, ¿le decimos a Leah?

-Si, Leah, ¿tienes equipo?-

-Estoy con Eric, pero solo nosotros -

-Quieren estar con nosotras somos Bella y yo-

-Ok, ¡Eric! Ya tenemos quipo.-

-Bueno nos falta uno, pero no importa, ¿oh si?-

-No, no creo, amm… ¿Porque no le decimos al chico nuevo?- T.T Se lo que se siente ser nuevo, como si hubiera sido ayer… fue ayer T.T

-Ok, Yo le digo, ¿Oye amigo, quieres estar con nosotros? Son muchas mujeres para mi jajaja-

-Claro n.n-

-Bien ya somos 5- Todos los equipos pusieron sus mesas en circulo (**N/A: **no se si en estados unidos o en el libro pase )

-Bueno nos presentamos, mi nombre es Eric Yorkie-

-Leah Clearweater-

-Ángela Weber-

-Isabella Swan, mucho gusto.- Le tendí mi mano para que la estrechara tal como los demás, pero, me la sujeto por mucho tiempo, bueno serán mis nervios.

-Bien, hoy por ser el primer día de clases que tienen conmigo, les daré lo que queda de hora, pero créanme, la próxima clase, prepárense, sobre aviso no hay engaño.-

-O.O no me gusto como sonó eso.-

-Bah que tanto nos va a hacer, no te apures, bueno nos vemos-

-¿Te acompaño Leah?-

-Gracias Eric, pero conozco el camino-

-Mi salón queda de paso :D-

-¿Cómo quieras ¬¬-

-Yo también ya me voy, nos vemos luego Bella-

-Ok- ¿Bien ahora que me toca?...-

-Oye… ¿sabes donde queda el baño?-

-Eh, si por ese pasillo, das vuelta a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha- Me asusto, ¿porque me susurro al oído?

-Mmm… ok, gracias, te veo luego Bella.-

-¿Bella? ¿Quién le dio permiso para hablarme así? No me esta agradado, nah, son solo mis nervios.-

-Las demás clases pasaron normales, bueno en ocasiones me topaba con él, pero nada de que preocuparme, cálmate Isabella, son tus nervios, espero.-

_**RIIIIIII**_

-Hola-

-¡Aaahhh! Me asustaste.- ¡Porque llega por atrás y me susurra!

-Lo siento, oye, ¿Me puedes decir donde esta la cafetería?-

-Enfrente de ti.-

-Oh, gracias, ¿vas a la cafetería?.-

-No- Conteste cortante, ¡me esta exasperando!

-¿Entonces a donde vas?-

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, ¿no crees?-

-Dio media vuelta y se fue, es raro.

-Fui al baño, y al salir… ¡ahí estaba enfrente de la puerta!, Bien seguiré mi camino como si no le hubiera visto, me viene siguiendo, iré a la biblioteca daré varias vueltas y me iré corriendo a la cafetería, hay de seguro lo perderé.

* * *

-Como lo suponía hay mucha gente aquí, no creo que me vea.-

* * *

-Uff, hoy el día fue muy agotador, no por las clases si no por ese tipo.-

-¡Bells! Hoy no te vi en todo el día, te esperaba en la cafetería, pero no fuiste T.T bueno, vamos, que mi hermano nos espera, y ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

-Bueno, te digo pero no le digas a nadie, ¿va?-

-Enserio, no que mala onda, bueno, te prometo no decirle a nadie, vámonos n.n-

-Ok, gracias.-

* * *

-Gracias, por traerme, otra vez n.n-

-De nada, pasamos por ti mañana…

-Y temprano-

-Cállate Emmett ¬¬ - Zape por parte de Alice a Emmett

* * *

-¡Ya llegue!-

-Hija, ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien, oye voy a hacer la tarea que hoy si hay mucha -

-Ok, yo te avisare cuando este de comer n.n-

-O.O-

-¬¬-

**Pobre Bells, hoy la hice sufrir un poco, hoy no hubo mucho romance, pero no desesperen :D**

**Prometo tener el próximo capitulo un poco más rápido que este y pues **

**Muchas Gracias a: **

DaniLovesEdward : **Muy pronto lo sabrás muajaja**

Giise Cullen

Alejandra de Cullen: **NO! Si estaba bien apurada en continuarlo n.n**

**Muchas gracias de verdad por sus RR**

**Y a todos los que leen y no dejan n.n**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capi!**

**Bye bye! n.n**


End file.
